


Newborns

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Dadster, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Sometimes an experiment fails, but in a good way.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Newborns

"I can do this; I can do this." The scientist's fingers run through the keyboard's keys as if he was playing a melody that only he could hear. Three monitors glowed with the information he required. More and more calculations followed each other, but all the simulations came up with the same result.

His chair squeaked slightly beneath him as he leaned back.

 _I should finally oil it_ , he reminded himself again for the up tenth time. The thought, however, vanished almost immediately as he focused on his studies again.

Everything was ready. He glanced over his shoulder. Silently gazed at the tanks and the prototype of the machine he created. It was reminiscent of a robust and a dozen times magnified injector into which two tubes were connected, they ran towards two tanks. Not far from him, a bluish and yellowish dot floated up and down, safely in their containers.

_If it works, I will be able to progress much faster and much more efficiently._

He started typing another program, entering new lines data and preparing everything. Behind him, the structure buzzed like it was being alive.

 _I can do this_ , he repeated to himself as he pulled his arm out of his white lab coat. _I must do this_. His coworkers were already overworked. Moreover, the last human soul had the needed pattern. He was finally able to put his theory into practice. He was sure he would finally succeed for the first time.

_I can do this!_

At first the lights just began to flicker, then for a short time the whole lab was engulfed in darkness. Reserve energy got turned on almost immediately, but researchers still didn’t have time to get up.

The painful scream echoed throughout the building.

It didn't take all of three minutes until several monsters were at the door being busy to open it up. The code was hacked with great precision, but as the entrance was revealed they all stopped in shock.

There were three monsters inside.

"Why didn’t you kept an eye on Dr.Gaster ! I gave explicit orders not to leave him alone!" Asgore, the king of monsters, let his anger flare for a moment, but immediately put a lid on it when he realized it wasn't helping anyone anymore.

Taking large steps, he walked down the hall, his smoldering anger was stoked by concern for the doctor. Once again, a monster, he deeply cared about, got injured.

He was followed by Stol, one of the leading royal scientists. The feline monster nervously closed one of his ears, trying to get the king to calm down. He was well aware that they have really messed it up when they underestimated Dr.Gaster.

"I know, sir, but we thought he was focused on the development of the Core. We couldn't guess... it was all on a theoretical level. Your Majesty, we had no idea he was working on the project in secret!"

The king just shook his head with a huff and slowed down enough so the scientist could catch up him to show the way. After three turns, they headed towards a door, in front of which a couple researchers stood hesitantly.

"I assume he's in there."

"Yes, Your Majesty, they took care of his injuries and now they need to rest...all three of them."

Asgore glanced at the monster questioningly, but soon made a decision.

"I want to talk to him face to face."

"But sir-" Seeing the king's gaze, Stol blew a hasty retreat "of course, sir." He adjusted his glasses and gently pushed aside his colleagues, who tried to pay no attention to them, then opened the door.

The king entered and waited for the door to close, but even after, he was unable to move or utter a word. All the small bits of information he got from Stol, and Gaster had been hinting at in the past month, now come together and become a complete picture.

Dr. Gaster told him about a potential new project, it was after he felt he wasn’t moving fast enough with research regarding the Core and breaking the barrier. He began to study human souls and the souls of monsters. He developed a theory that the soul of a monster, if infused with the correct amount of human magic and power, could create an another creature.

It was a well-known fact that the souls of humans and skeleton monsters were the closest to each other. Gaster himself was just as good in using magic to actual combat as a human.

If one treats the soul gently enough, if a small piece is chipped away from the right place, he explained enthusiastically on a quiet afternoon. There might be a way to create another monster with a soul similar to the original one. This new being might even have some of the original one's experience and knowledge. This would make research much faster.

Asgore, on the other hand, opposed the whole idea on principle, he had a bad feeling about it from the start. He suspected that the scientist was much further along this research than simply discussing theoretical possibilities. And he was concerned that Gaster might cause serious damage to himself, just to try to help the monsters. Of course, the scientist never understood that if he crossed a line, he might never be able to help anyone anymore, not even himself.

The king cursed himself for not listening to his intuitions.

"Gaster..." Asgore heard his own voice, it was muffled by the noises of the room.

The royal scientist was lying on a wide bed. Cables of varying thickness were attached to his body, all connecting into a single monitor to keep an eye on every little shudder of his soul. Another medical system, connected to the same monitor, also to watch two other tiny and very weak hearts.

Asgore took a few steps to take a closer look at the three of them. It was then when he noticed that the anger that had been smoldering inside him so far had almost completely subsided, all that remained was concern.

"Your Majesty," dark circles deepened under Wingdings' eyes. Maybe he hadn’t been able to sleep for days, maybe the life-threatening procedure had exhausted him that much. The king would have guessed that it was due to both of those things.

There were two tiny skeletal monsters sleeping in Gaster's arms, one's chest glowed in blue and the other's in yellow. They were so tiny they would have completely disappeared if they were in the king's arm.

"I...didn't...I thought..." Gaster's voice trailed off slightly. He pulled the two little monsters closer to him with his arms "I thought they were...but I didn't...they just..."

"Gaster," the king found the ground under his feet again. Maybe it was his friend's desperate voice that shook him to place.

"I don't…don't…I know…I don't know what to do with children. They…they…should be older." The monster sniffed, still holding the two newborns as carefully as possible. "My calculations…I'm not…they should be bigger, they're, they're just so small. I've never been good with…I don't even know...I'm not…Asgore..."

"Gaster, it's okay." Asgore placed his hand carefully on his shoulder. He hadn't seen his friend acting like this in a long time. He felt his heart break, he wanted to sacrifice so much, just so they can get out a little sooner. "It's okay. Please take a few deep breaths for my sake," he tried to use his kindest voice.

"But I..."

"It's okay. They're really lovely...newborns," the king took a seat in the chair by the bed. "I understand that there might be a lot going on your mind right now, but I think we should concentrate on your new family." He said with a gentle smile.

Gaster closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, took a deep breath and glanced down at the baby skeletons. For long minutes, the only thing could be heard where the beeping of the monitors.

Despite the pain in his body, he gently caressed the heads of the two tiny monsters. He watched them taking their small breaths. One of them, glowing with yellowish light, snuggled into his clothes as much as possible, while his brother began to snore slightly. Two tiny, innocent souls. Both came from his own. He slowly stroked their heads and watched with the two new lifes with gently admiration.

"I understand if you are angry with me, Your Majesty." He said seemingly gathering himself. "I didn't anticipate every possibility and now it will take even longer to break the barrier." The scientist fell silent again and he could feel an invisible bond forming between the three of them. His voice became softer.

"But I... I can't regret it. These children ..."

Asgore shook his head with a smile.

"I understand, my friend. Although you have experimented in secret, I think it all ended as well as it could have. Don't worry about the barrier right now. And we're talking about you, I'll bet you'll be on your feet and working much sooner than that would be recommended anyway."

"Well, I-"

"But these children are now your responsibilities. It's rare for a new life to be born here. Please take care of them."

Gaster remained silent for a few moments, then sighed slowly.

"Heavens, what I got myself into."

The king chuckled deeply and it was filled with warmth.

"Parenting is one of the biggest and noblest challenges in life. But knowing your habits of not sleeping, I think you'll be fine."

"Your Majesty..." Gaster sighed heavily, but he couldn't suppress the faint smile when he heard Asgore chuckle again. "In the future I might ask some advice. If it's okay..."

"Any time you want, my friend. I'll try to help with everything I know."

The two small skeletons moved slightly in their sleep and snuggled closer to Gaster, who became bluish in his embarrassment.

"Try to relax a bit, we will talk more after you wake up." Asgore smiled at him.

"Well…maybe…" Gaster suppressed a yawn as he let his head fall back on the pillow. "The materials are all there on my computer, and then I'll explain everything…but now… I…"

"We'll talk when you wake up as I said. I have to go now, you three deserve some sleep."

"I... yes, I think you're right." Gaster replied slowly closing his eyes "Thank you...Your Majesty..."

"Good night, my friend."

The king carefully adjusted the blanket on the slowly breathing skeleton family. He made sure that no one would bother Dr.Gaster, but to inform him as soon as he is awake.

As he walked down the hallways, he began to hum an old children's song under his breath. Memories he thought to be forgotten, flooded out filling his mind. For the first time in many years, the appearance of these memories filled his heart with warmth.


End file.
